1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to batteries, more particularly, to a battery connecting structure including a contact spring.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In battery-powered devices such as wireless keyboards and remote controls, it is necessary to reliably transfer power from a battery to a circuit board or other electronic components. Typically, this is accomplished with a battery connecting structure including a housing and a contact spring electrically fixed to the housing. The battery-powered device includes a battery cavity for receiving the battery. The housing is located at an end of the battery cavity and connected to the circuit board or other electronic components. The contact spring in the housing resists the battery with a resilient force.
Unfortunately, the battery connecting structure suffers from a number of problems and disadvantages. One disadvantage is with the contact spring being connected to the housing by frictional force produced between an inner surface of a sidewall of the housing and an outer portion of the contact spring. This connections between the housing and the contact spring are weak and can fail due to overstraining or jarring, thereby breaking the electrical connection or otherwise adversely affecting operation of the battery-powered device. The housing is typically made of metal materials by punching and drawing processes, thus, a small arcuate angle (about 0.2 millimeters) of a base relative to the sidewall of the housing is usually formed. In order to ensure the friction between the contact spring and the housing, the maximum diameter of the contact spring must be larger than an inner diameter of the housing. Therefore, it is difficult for the contact spring to contact with the base of the housing. Additionally, because the housing is manufactured by punching and drawing processes, the sidewall of the housing is not always perpendicular to the base of the housing, but is typically slanted relative to the base at a maximum angle of about 88 degrees. Thus, the contact spring is prone to be detached from the housing.
What is needed, therefore, is a new battery connecting structure that can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.